


Foundation Cracks

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: The Beat of Moth's Wings [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, allusions to rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: The differences between her and Jack were pretty easy to spot if you tilted your head just right, could see the lines between the rule follower and the one who wanted her coffee without evading a lecture by starting a playground fight.





	Foundation Cracks

Admete was sitting in the base's kitchen, sipping on a mug of coffee. She was exhausted, the depth of it showing in the purple shadows under her eyes and the way she clutched her coffee mug like it was her lifeline.

She was so, so _incredibly_ displeased to see Jack Morrison stride into the kitchen, prefectly combed blond hair and already dressed for the day when the sun wasn't even quite up yet. She was in a pair of boxers and a sports bra, completely un willing to try putting on a shirt. The smattering of bruises she had on her skin were a mix of blossoming hickies and ugly swollen patches in the shapes of fists, maybe a boot heel, from her mission the day prior.

Admete didn't miss the look of disappointment on Jack's face as he looked her over. "Please, Morrison, take a picture. I promise it'll last longer." she snapped, sitting her nearly empty mug down on the table in front of her with a loud clack.

Jack startled, not expecting the woman now behind him to actually speak.

He steeled himself. "You're not even trying to hide it anymore, Admete. Get yourself together." his voice was calm, shoulders and back straight as he looked at her.

_Jack Morrison, fearing the higher ups reprimanding a relationship that isn't even his._

Admete arched an eyebrow at him instead of rolling her eyes at her thought.

"Jack, I'm a fully grown goddamn woman that, if I remember correctly, can kick your ass if she wants to."

"Not in that condition."

"What are you going to do, put me in time out?"

Jack sighed, his head thunking against the fridge door.

"Also, I'm older than you if I remember properly."

"Admete you're the youngest of the three of us, you just like to act like you're the oldest."

"Shit, sorry _dad_." she scoffed, going back to her coffee.

Gabriel entered the kitchen area, looking between the two. He looked at Jack, still blocking the fridge and freezer, and shook his head.

"How about instead of having a bitching contest, get her some ice for the bruises she didn't ask for." Gabriel spoke as he moved over next to Admete, plopping down next to her and letting her curl into him.

Jack made a noise of minor disgust, digging two ice packs out of the freezer and tossing them over to Gabriel. Gabriel placed one ice pack on the swollen bruise he knew Admete had on her outer thigh, and held the other to the spot between her shoulder blades that was an angry red and dark, deep purple.

He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and she shot him a small smile. "Yes, the stitches are fine, before you even ask Gabe." Admete spoke to keep him content.

"Liar, they're hurting aren't they." he spoke it as a statement, not a question. She gave a thumbs up, only in his eye line, watching Jack move around the kitchen.

"I'll have Angela look at them, promise." she was quiet, curling further up towards Gabriel.

She jumped when something clattered down in front of her, nearly knocking Gabriel out of the booth seat.

"Food, you look like you need it." Jack spoke up, looking down at her from where she was effectively nestled into Gabriel's side, his arm curled around her.

Gabriel shot her a grin. "You've been out for like an hour." he added, answering the question she was about to ask.

Admete shrugged, looking between the plate of pancakes in front of her and Jack. "Thanks, Jack. Really."

"It's nothing, Admete."

"I'm assuming it's a quiet apology for being a dickcanoe earlier, but either way I'll accept. I'm starving." her words still had an edge to them, but she spoke with a small smile.

"And you still have paper work." Gabriel chipped in, and gave a small 'Ow, damn' when Admete elbowed sharply him in the side.

"If you think I'm doing that shit today you have another thing coming, Reyes."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the tiny edits I made to this from when it was originally written back in '16 made the implied bits a little clearer.


End file.
